


The Five Times They Weren’t Caught, and the One Time They Were

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Schmoop, Semipublic Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dirty little secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times They Weren’t Caught, and the One Time They Were

The first time was unexpected…

Dean fumbled with Lucifer’s pants, pushing them down as quickly as he could. He hadn’t expected the devil to show up while he and Sam were at the bar, or for said devil to drag him off to the backroom for a quickie. He groaned when Lucifer dragged his teeth against his neck, finger’s gripping the back of his neck and his hip. He made quick work of the pants before shimmying out of his own.

He didn’t understand why Lucifer didn’t just Make their clothes vanish, but he wasn’t about to ask.

His back hit the wall of the cubicle and he tried to stifle a moan, Lucifer hands gripped his hips and then he was lifted. He wrapped his legs quickly around his waist, allowing Lucifer to press him firmly against the flimsy metal. He groaned when Lucifer thrust into him, surprised to find himself already prepped – sure, he’d use his angel powers for _that_.

Dean didn’t think about much more, too busy holding onto Lucifer for dear life as he fucked him into the wall. He gripped at his shirt, moaning rather loudly before stifling his cries into Lucifer’s shirt. He closed his eyes digging his finger into nails as he came closer and closer to that edge before tumbling off with a loud cry.

”Dean? Dean you in here?”

Sam called out from the main part of the bathroom and Dean cursed before scrambling to catch himself as Lucifer left, dropping him. “You okay man?”

Dean cursed Lucifer mentally and yanked his jeans up, cleaning up the mess with toilet paper and flushing it down before zipping up and stepping out. He grinned at Sam and patted his back muttering a quick: “Why wouldn’t I be?” before making his way back out into the bar area.

  


The second time was in the Impala...

Dean grabbed at the steering wheel, arching up into Lucifer’s chest as the archangel gripped at his erection, stroking him quickly, much quicker then humanly possible. A groan bubbled into his chest and his other hand gripped at the leather of his baby, and he’s repay her later with some leather polish. Right now all he was focused on was the hand on his dick and the mouth on his neck, licking and sucking and teasing.

Dean hissed when Lucifer squeezed him, biting down particularly harder before rolling his tongue over the abused skin, soothing it. He moaned when Lucifer added a twist to his wrist and Dean was already close, hand sliding down the steering wheel’s edge as he tried to keep his grip.

”Fuck, Luce, shit… nnng.” Dean moaned out and thrust up into the tight fist. “G-Fuck… Luce, please, fuck, gonna, gonna come man…” Dean bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle his cries.

”Then come for me Dean.” Lucifer whispered, and that was all it took. Dean’s hand slid off the steering wheel and onto the horn, blaring it as he came with a loud cry.

Lucifer chuckled and leaned over, licking the pool of hot-come on his stomach before disappearing. Dean blinked before Sam appeared in the window, and then disappeared, making gagging noises and Dean let off the horn, sitting up and doing up his jeans.

”Dude, man, in the fucking parking lot? If you wanted to jack off you could have sent me for pie!” Sam whined and Dean just smirked.

  


The third time Dean was in the shower…

Dean rolled his tongue over the head of Lucifer’s cock, grinning as Lucifer bucked, letting out a moan. He licked his way down the shaft before taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head. Lucifer placed a steady hand on the top of his head as Dean hollowed out his cheeks, humming for some added stimulation.

They needed to end this as quickly as possible, Dean had already been in the shower for a while, and Sam was liable to come in any moment. Dean sucked harder, bobbing his head faster as he slid his tongue back and forth across the slit, marvelling in the soft cry that Lucifer let out and , shit, Sam could have heard that; he really hopped he didn’t.

Dean let his teeth graze gently, knowing that it drove the archangel wild and was rewarded with nails scraping his scalp, massaging it in appreciation. He licked around the head before dragging his tongue down the shaft, taking Lucifer as deep as he could go and sucking for everything he had.

Lucifer’s knees wobble and the room went a little white, leaving stars in his eyes.

He swallowed Lucifer’s come and stood up, licking his lips. He grunted when Lucifer pulled him in for a kiss before disappearing. Dean chuckled and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel just as Sam started banging on the door and stormed in. Dean was thankfully covered when Sam started yelling at him about using all the hot-water and he just brushed past him, laughing harder.

Never mind that the shower smelled like sex.

  


The fourth time Sam was sleep on the bed next to Dean’s…

Dean had to stifle a high-pitched whine as Lucifer ground against him, rubbing their hard erections together for what felt like the millionth time. It felt like forever since the fallen angel had appeared in the room, pinned him to the bed and shushed him and started doing _this_.

Dean bit Lucifer’s bottom lip as hard as he could, arching up and dragging the other man down. He felt like he was on fire, like every nerve in his body was being excited all at once. It was over-whelming and just this side of too much. He let out another stifled whine against Lucifer’s lips as he did it again. It wasn’t soft but it wasn’t hard and it damn well wasn’t enough.

Lucifer chuckled softly against his lips before grinds down harder, giving Dean that sweet friction he’d needed. He moaned into Lucifer’s mouth before dropping his lips to Lucifer’s shoulder, latching onto the skin there to keep quiet. He was already close, but it seemed to have taken ages to get here, and he wondered if it was going to take ages until Lucifer finally let him come.

Sam sifted on his bed and Dean froze, but Lucifer continued, causing Dean to moan loudly. He cursed and buried his face in Lucifer’s neck, but the archangel didn’t stop, just continued. He really hoped Sam didn’t hear him, but he was sure Lucifer would have left if he had and _oh God_. Lucifer added a roll to his hips this time and Dean shouted into Lucifer’s shoulder, coming hard.

Lucifer continued to roll his hips before he grunted in Dean’s ear, coming as well.

Dean fell back against the mattress and closed his eyes, a silly grin on his face as he felt a kiss to his forehead, and then the tell-tale flutter of wings, signalling Lucifer’s departure.

  


The fifth time was in the upstairs hallway of Bobby’s house...

Dean shoved a fist in his mouth as Lucifer deep-throated him skilfully. His fingers gripped at the old wallpaper, peeling it a little as he fought to not make a sound. Sam was downstairs with Bobby, working on a hunt and Dean had come up here to grab a few things from his bag when he’d been shoved into the wall, pants and then taken into Lucifer’s warm mouth. It had all happened so fast Dean’s head was spinning.

Dean bit his hand harder, the soft tang of metal hitting his tongue and he knew he’s broken the skin. He moaned around it and thrust forward into the warm heat and let his eyes flutter close. He licked at his fingers, whimpering softly as Lucifer added a flick of his tongue and he was so, so close, just a little more and then he could go back to work, no harm done.

But Bobby was coming up the stairs, talking loudly about idjits taking to long and Lucifer pulled off him with a pop. Dean groaned at the lost and then blinked as his pants were back on and his hand was healed. He looked around for Lucifer but he was no where to be seen and Dean cursed. He grabbed the book he was supposed to be getting and met Bobby out in the hallway, grinning sheepishly

”Stupid thing was at the bottom.” He lied smoothly and walked past Bobby. “Ya coming?” he asked and Bobby grumbled something under his breath and followed. Dean licked his lips and sent a silent “fuck you” to Lucifer before joining the hunt again.

That night Dean jacked off alone

  


The time they got caught they were on the hood of the Impala…

Dean moaned as Lucifer licked his way into his mouth, hand cold on the back of his neck. His own hand was on Lucifer’s head, finger’s tangled in the long blonde locks. He shifted closer, pulling Lucifer between his thighs as he licks along Lucifer’s tongue, letting him explore.

The sun was just starting to set and Sam was probably off doing research or something along those lines. He didn’t care, all he was focused on was the body pressed against his, doing things to his mouth that shouldn’t be as much of a turn on as it was.

”L-Luce.” Dean moaned into his mouth and slid a hand up his shirt, touching cold, bare skin there. Lucifer was always cold, but he didn’t mind. “Fuck, Luce, if you don’t stop soon I’m going to rip your clothes off and do you against the Impala.” He hissed as Lucifer bit on his bottom lip, tugging at it.

”If that’s what you want Winchester, then take me.” Lucifer Teased and Dean growled softly, hooking his finger’s in Lucifer’s shirt, gripping and getting ready to just tear it open so he could press kisses to the exposed skin when someone made a soft sound behind them.

Lucifer’s lips slid off Dean’s as they turned there head in unison to look at a wide-eyes Sam whose Jaw was a little slack. Dean’s own eyes went a little wide as he tried to rack his brain for something to say, but Sam was already turning and walking back into the hotel as quickly as possibly, mumbling apologies and curses.

That night, Dean tell Sam everything and that night, Dean learns about Gabriel… and Cas, and suddenly Dean’s little secret doesn’t seem so… dirty.


End file.
